Terminus Blade
The Terminus Blade is a legendary weapon that can bring Omega Terminus under heel, but also connect and even move worlds. However, it doesn't seem able to keep the world from shattering and taking out the universe it came from...so remember not to accidentally use it as a can opener. Fiction Fun Publications The Terminus Blade was an artifact of the Thirteen, as was the Origin Matrix. It was created by Solus Prime for herself and her brethren to cross dimensions in their campaign against Unicron. As fate would have it, however, technological advancement rendered the Blade obsolete, and so it was carelessly cast aside, with none of the Thirteen considering what would happen if ordinary Cybertronians were to get ahold of it. Rodimus spoke of the Terminus Blade, pointing out that its location was unknown and that, without it, nobody could hope to fully control Omega Terminus. The legendary Terminus Blade was once stored within the Vaults of the Unknown, but at some point it was stolen, almost certainly by Ultra Magnus. Regardless of the thief's identity, the blade was in the depraved Autobot's possession by the time he escaped the Paradron prison planet with his band of Autobots. After having his minion Wheeljack use a stellar spanner to open up a portal to Classicsverse Earth, Ultra Magnus led his team into battle against the local Autobots at Ironworks Base, and was able to deal with whatever they dished out by wielding the Terminus Blade. When Treadshot's team of Shatteredverse Decepticons arrived on the scene, Ultra Magnus simply summoned forth a wave of light to stun the heroic Autobots and Decepticons, and disappeared. Treadshot tracked him to deep within the base, but arrived too late to prevent Magnus from using the blade to "sow the eddy"—by thrusting the Terminus Blade into a space bridge projector, he created an enormous rift in space time that soon swallowed the entire planet and moved it back to his home dimension. Later on the dimensionally-displaced positive polarity Earth, evil Ultra Magnus wielded the Terminus Blade in combat against heroic Decepticon and heroic Autobot. He attempted to stab his positive polarity counterpart through the spark, but the Blade suddenly reacted with the Origin Matrix in Ultra Mammoth's chest. It seemed that the fellow Artifacts refused to harm each other, the Matrix in fact recharging the Blade, but Magnus recovered and proceeded to knock the Origin Matrix out of Mammoth's chest. Just as Magnus was at last about to deliver a finishing blow, Nexus Prime arrived, reformed the Star Saber with the Origin Matrix, and used it to slice Magnus's Blade-wielding arm cleanly off. The odds against him, Magnus attempted to escape, but Nexus simply used the Terminus Blade to open an interdimensional portal, exiling the would-be interdimensional tyrant through it. Resolving to prevent multiversal crises such as that of Magnus's doing from ever happening again, Nexus Prime departed, traveling to a key point in interdimensional space. He then combined the powers of the Star Saber and the Terminus Blade together, strengthening the barriers between universes, rendering interdimensional travel nigh-impossible, and nullifying multiversal singularities. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Terminus Blade is a legendary weapon in Transformers: Universe. Category:Swords Category:Artifacts of the Primes Category:Blades